The Tale of Two
by xxmorisempaixx
Summary: Itching to isolate himself, Dean drove to the beach for a quiet evening. Little did he know that he was going to have the time of his life...
1. Chapter 1

Dean drove the impala carefully down the old 31 highway. He had waited a long time to just spend the day by himself, Sam was off with Charlie trying to find a cure for the mark. Dean stopped at a nearby gas station to get some refreshments before heading off the to the beach. He walked in and headed over to the frozen isle, the smell of dirt and decay overcame him. Horrible elevator music blared from the store speakers as a middle aged Asian Indian man picked his nose behind the counter. Dean picked up a mountain dew and headed to the counter, he picked up a package of gum on his way up. The man rung him up and smiled and thanked him In what sounded like poor English. He hopped in the impala and made his way to the Beach.  
The sun was starting to set as he pulled into a sand covered parking spot, Dean got out and and took off his shirt, socks, and boots. He opened the trunk of the impala and pulled out an orange beach chair. Dean started towards the shore of the lake. The sand felt like warm water drifting through his toes, he had never felt such a feeling before. He set up his beach chair and sat down pulling his out a pair of sunglasses and putting them on. The waves sounded peaceful and the sunset was a beautiful sight. Dean scanned the shore line, his abs glistening in what was left of the sun. Suddenly he heard someone walking up behind him, he was not cautious he flung himself out of the chair and got the person behind him In a chokehold. To his surprise it was only Castiel lacking his trench coat and tie. "what are you doing here?" Dean demanded. "Sam told me to keep an eye on you and to keep you happy." Cas stuttered through the chokehold. Dean released him and backed away. "Keep me happy?" Dean was Unsure on what that meant. "Sam said that you've been hiding in the closet lately." Dean blushed; "Cas, I have to tell you something." Castiel looked at him in confusion. "I don't see why not." Dean pulled him close their lips centimeters away from each other. "Words can't explain what I am about to do." Dean pressed his lips against Cas's. Surprised Cas raised his arms but quickly put them down. He rather enjoyed the feeling of Dean's soft lips. Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair, Dean started to unbutton Cas's shirt while he thrusted his tongue deeper in the angels mouth. Cas willingly helped by taking of Dean's shirt. He felt a feeling deep inside that he only felt when he was around Dean, and now the feeling was getting stronger. Dean stroked Cas's hairy abdomen, he slowly let his hands move downward towards Castiel's groin. Dean unbuckled Cas's belt and slipped his pants off. Cas's erection showed through his white underwear. Smiling Dean began to kiss Cas's neck, then chest. He kissed his left nipple and move down further, Castiel looked towards the sky in pleasure. Dean slipped his underwear down to his ankles, he grabbed Cas's rather large cock and knelt down to the ground. He took it all in his mouth starting slow and bobbed his head back and forth. Cas moaned out while he grabbed Dean's hair and forced him to go faster. Dean held on to Castiel's legs for support. He took the cock out of his mouth and licked from base to tip. Cas pulled Dean back to his feet and kissed him, biting his lip multiple time in the process. He then pulled Dean's loosely fitted jeans down to his ankles. Cas then twisted Dean around and forced him to bend down over the beach chair. Cas thrust his cock deep inside of Dean, he started a rhythmic pounding while they both started to moan. Dean gripped the handle of the chair as he grunted in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2 The Night that Was a Haze

The sun set leaving the two panting in the sand. Dean smiled as the smell of lake water entered his nose, he rolled over on top of Cas and kissed him deeply Cas bit Dean's lip and kissed back. Dean trailed his fingers down Cas's pelvis caressing his asshole. He slowly guided his dick into Cas thrusting softly, he whispered I'm his ear;"let me love you." Cas smiled and gasped as Dean started pounding harder and harder. Cas grabbed handfuls of sand trying to brace himself, Dean however was caught up in the moment and started going faster. Close to ejaculation Dean grabbed Cas by the legs lifting him higher, suddenly Dean pulled out and came all over the sand beneath them. He rolled over to his back and intertwined his fingers with Cas's. Stars dazzled in the sky as the sound of waves hit the beach. The night grew colder so Dean and Cas walked back to the Impala and they cuddled together for the rest of the night.  
Morning came and Dean went to the beach to pick up everything they left; the beach chair, shoes, and other random pieces of clothing. They both got dressed and headed back home, "Dean-" Cas started. "I know Cas, we can't tell anyone about this.""Including Sam." Cas stated boldly. They both had a silent car ride back to the bunker, Dean turned on the radio but couldn't settle on a station. After they got to the bunker they parted ways and never spoke of that evening again.  
Dean laid awake in his bed that night restless and unable to sleep. So many thoughts raced through his head. How could he say that to Cas? Was that it? Was that passionate night going to be left In the dust forever? He turned to his side and touched the empty space next to him, he missed the feeling of his rugged face. He pictured his face; his stubbly whiskers and clear blue eyes, Dean smiled gently. Sleep still eluded him, suddenly his bed sunk down behind him. Nervous Dean reached for the glock under his pillow. All in one swift movement he forced himself to the other side pinning the person in the bed down. He took the persons hands and forced them down and pointed the gun at their head.


	3. Chapter 3 Forbidden Love

div class="adn ads" style="padding-bottom: 20px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: transparent; padding-left: 8px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
div class="gs" style="margin-left: 44px;"  
div id=":fp" class="ii gt m151a757aab252d90 adP adO" style="font-size: 12.8px; direction: ltr; margin: 5px 15px 0px 0px; padding-bottom: 5px; position: relative;"  
div id=":fo" class="a3s" style="overflow: hidden;"  
p dir="ltr"'I knew it was you.'' Dean smiled and and got off of Cas. "How did you know it was me?" "It's not that hard, who else is going to be in my bed at span class="aBn" style="border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: #cccccc; position: relative; top: -2px; z-index: 0;" tabindex="0" data-term="goog_212437051"span class="aQJ" style="position: relative; top: 2px; z-index: -1;"3:00/span/span in the morning." Dean stated scooting over uncomfortably. "We need to talk Dean…" "About last night." Cas' eyes darted from Dean then back to a wall. "Cas, listen…" Dean started. Cas leaned over and kissed Dean, Dean leaned into him and returned the kiss. "See you have to admit you felt something there." Dean smiled, "Cas if Sam found out…" He trailed off. Cas took off his trench coat and started undoing his tie, "Sam won't know, and if he did do you think he'd care?" "I have never seen you like this" Cas responded "consider it the knew me." smirking Cas positioned himself on top of Dean as he moved his hands down his torso. Dean slowly unbuttoned Cas's shirt caressing the side of his ribcage. "you know Cas, I have never stopped thinking about you." Cas reached down and and kissed Dean, he bit Dean's bottom lip pulling it up. Cas took off his shirt and slipped Dean's shirt over his head. As they kissed Cas caressed Dean's right nipple while Dean unbuckled Cas's jeans. Castiel finished the kiss and started kissing down Dean's smooth chest stopping at each nipple and bit them gently. He kissed gently down his abdomen stopping at the belly button and looked up at Dean. He was breathing heavier with his eyes closed, Cas pulled down Deans boxers after he made his way down to his groin. Dean gasped at Cas's hot breath against his thighs. Castiel fondled with Dean's balls, he smiled at Dean's erection. Low groans simmered in his throat as Cas suckled on the tip of his dick. Cas wasn't sure if he could fit all of it in his mouth when suddenly Dean forced his head down. Cas choke as Dean pulled his head up and down, Dean continued groaning as he ran his hands through Cas's hair. Suddenly the door swung open "So get this…"/p  
div class="yj6qo" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="hi" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; width: auto; border-bottom-left-radius: 1px; border-bottom-right-radius: 1px; background: #f2f2f2;" /div  
/div  
div class="ajx" style="clear: both;" /div  
/div  
div class="gA gt acV" style="font-size: 12.8px; padding: 0px; width: auto; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: none; border-color: initial; margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"  
div class="gB xu" style="border-top-width: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="ip iq" style="clear: both; margin: 0px 5px 0px 0px; padding: 12px 0px 0px 8px; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #d0d0d0;" /div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
